Finding You
by Miss Junie
Summary: After being displaced by Cora's magic, Emma fights to return home. Reflecting upon the circumstances that led her here, she discovers that the best laid plans can go awry, especially when a pirate is involved and seeking revenge, and that things are never as they appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **After such a long hiatus, the writing bug has awoken! A small two-shot based on the events of _The Miller's Daughter_. Hope you enjoy! And as always, read and review :)!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, - as much as I wish - just borrowing!

* * *

**Finding You**

"Just, just _stop_ Emma, ok?" Neal panted, collapsing onto the floor, trying to catch his breath.

Emma spun around. "Why?" She asked incredulously. "In case you don't remember, Cora is back in Storybrooke, with _my _parents, _my_ son, and with _your _father! And we're in the middle of nowhere!" She aimed a quick kick at a nearby tree stump in frustration, and wiped a hand over her eyes, exhaling furiously.

Neal approached her cautiously. "I know, Emma. But, as you said we're in the middle of nowhere. And Henry is _my_ son too, but, do you have any idea where we're going?"

Emma stepped closer to him, looking him threateningly. "I don't know exactly where we're going, Neal, but unlike you, I'm willing to try. We're not going to find anyone by standing here, and likely, no one's looking for us right now, as they're too busy dealing with the stuff going on back in town. So this is your choice. I'm going back. I don't care if you follow me or not." She promptly spun on her heel, continuing her steady march through the woods.

Neal sighed, knowing she was right. He pushed himself to his feet wearily, and followed after her, cursing that blasted witch the entire time.

It had been at least an hour, and Emma was starting to get concerned. She'd had a vague idea of where Cora had blasted them too, just on the bloody outskirts of town. And while she'd had her fair share of investigations into these areas, she didn't have a photographic memory. Especially when the only landmarks were tree's, tree's, shrubs, leaves, rocks, and more trees.

But, she had a strong sense of direction and gut instinct, and that was leading her home. It had too.

As if it wasn't enough that she was somewhat lost, she was being followed by Neal, one of the people she would have nominated last for that position. Her family was most likely or currently finished fighting with one of the most evil witches known, Henry was still there and most likely in danger, and she was stuck in the middle of a forest with a whining man. Just _brilliant._

She exhaled heavily again, shoving her hands deep in her pockets, and paused suddenly, hearing a faint noise.

"Emma-"

"Sh," Emma hissed, turning her head and glaring at him quickly, before turning her head back in the direction of the noise. It sounded like it was coming closer, and hearing what it was, she broke into a full smile. She turned quickly again. "Come on, Neal! It's a car!"

She quickly broke into a run, careful to keep herself hidden within the trees, keeping Neal behind her. "We don't know how it is," she explained quickly, huffing through her exertions. "Chances are, Cora hasn't figured out how to operate a car, but it could be Regina."

"Noted," Neal gasped, hand on his chest.

"Not good at running anymore, huh?" She noted dryly, laughing breathily, and flinging out a hand to stop him, crouching as they approached the road. A _road_, she celebrated internally. Even if this car didn't contain someone that would help them, at least it was a path to get back to town.

"Wait-" Neal stood up suddenly, waving his arms. "Emma, it's Tamara, come on." He pulled her up from her crouched position, moving to stand by the side of the world, clutching her elbow, grinning as the car slowed to a halt, Tamara waving from inside at them.

He pulled the car handle, opening the door and leaning inside, pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Baby, am I glad to see you," he murmured.

Tamara laughed quickly. "Neal, what are you doing here?"

"Not enough time," Emma said quickly, grabbing the back door handle and opening it, jumping inside quickly. "We need to get back to town, can you take us?"

"She's right." Neal said, and climbed in.

"No problem," Tamara said dryly, putting the car in gear and starting forward.

Emma leaned closer to the front seats, putting her hands on the back of Neal's seat. "Was Hook ok when you let him go?" She asked anxiously.

Tamara didn't respond immediately, quickly glancing over at Neal. Emma felt a sense of foreboding slither down her spine. "That's why I'm here," Tamara said apologetically. "No one was there when I went to that room. The only thing there was a broken set of handcuffs."

Emma groaned, rubbing her hand across her face. _Great_, she thought moodily. Hook had escaped before Tamara had arrived to let him go, and who knows where the hell he was now? She shook her head briefly. First, she'd sort out things in Storybrooke. Then she'd figure out where the hell their stab-happy pirate had run off too.

Thankfully the ride back to Storybrooke didn't take that long. Although it was definitely one of the most painful car rides she'd endured to date, the one to prison coming to mind as ranking as the equal. Reuniting with Neal, or _Baelfire_, had been painful. Not in the sense that she was still in love with him. Having been sent to jail by the man who supposedly loved her had successfully disabused that notion.

But, he was Henry's Father. Not in the family sense, the biological sense. Just because they were linked by blood didn't mean that he was going to be part of her family, but she knew that she would have to try at a friendly relationship with him, knowing that Henry needed him in his life. As much as she wanted more than anything just to see the back of Neal leaving Storybrooke, it would crush Henry.

There was something completely bizarre about suddenly seeing the man she had supposedly loved for the first time in ten years, to find out that not only had he been convinced by _Pinocchio_ to send her to jail, but that he had moved on so successfully, had a fiancee, was reuniting with her Father, was gaining relationships with _her_ son, and that like it or not, she had to accept it. Whereas for the past ten years, she'd borne her son in prison and been forced to surrender him to the system, turned into a bounty hunter, and had erected walls around her heart, determined to never let what Neal had done to her happen again.

She knew when she'd embarked on life as a thief that there was always a possibility of being sent to jail. But faced with the choices that she'd had, there had simply been no other option. Being turned in by the man who supposedly loved her though, _that _had been the catalyst. The moment that she had decided, never again. Never again would she allow herself to feel that way about someone again. But now, things were getting dangerous.

Henry had already been the exception to that rule. When she had opened that door that fateful evening, she could safely say that she had been expecting anyone _but_ him. She had always been curious - and yes, crushed - about her parents and the choice to give her up, but without a doubt, the only person that she had wanted to look for in the past ten years, but had been too terrified too, had been Henry. And he had found her. Without meaning too, without wanting too, she had slowly allowed him a place in her heart, and she was strong enough to admit to herself that she was absolutely terrified of what the appearance of Neal would do to that relationship.

She wasn't the best mother in the world, she knew that. But she was trying. She had sworn of love after Neal, and now, she had a son who she loved with all her heart and would do anything to protect. And to add into that complication was her suddenly friends turned parents, Mary Margaret and David, who she still didn't know what to call. Was she supposed to call them by their Storybrooke names, their fairytale names? Deep down, she knew that they would be overjoyed if she called them Mom and Dad, but there was no way she was ready for that.

And now this with Hook. She groaned again, banging her head softly against the headrest.

"You ok back there?" Neal asked, hearing her faintly.

Emma glared at him quickly, before forcing her emotions under control. "I will be as soon as we get back," she said shortly.

Neal nodded, before facing forwards again.

Emma snorted softly, _coward._ A picture of Hook briefly flashed through her mind. Remembering him yelling at Gold. Remembering the terror flashing through her as Gold approached, the fury behind the whacks of his cane, the fear that he would continue seeking his vengeance on Hook.

And then, the confusion as she had been following Gold in Manhattan, lingering to talk about Henry and Neal in the hallway, only to be unceremoniously pushed to the side, gasping as she had quickly caught herself on the wall, before turning back to face who'd pushed her, quickly registering it was Hook, and seeing the apology in his gaze. Only to quickly turn to horror and sorrow as the scene unfolded before her, seeing Hook plunge his hook into Gold's side, claiming vengeance for Milah, as she'd quickly come to her senses, and using her only option, quickly grabbed the umbrella stand, knocked him out.

She'd left Gold under Neal's control, concerned about him, but more concerned with the pirate. She dragged him as quickly as she could to the room under the stairs that Neal had directed her too, straining to pull the dead weight of him. After what felt like hours, trying to be careful of what she was sure were still broken ribs - although seeing the vehemence behind his attack on Gold, she had a hard time believing it - she finally dragged him far enough into the room. She had quickly grabbed her handcuffs out of her jeans, and clicking one around his right wrist, and the other to the radiator in the room, just as he was waking up.

* * *

Hope you liked it! The second part should be here within the next few days. And as always, I love to read your reviews :)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** I did a quick change, and decided to post the rest of the story at the same time. I'm loving that this is being read, but I'd love even more to read what you all think about this. Hope you enjoyed the rest!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Emma watched cautiously, scooting backwards on her hands, watching as awareness flickered across Hook's face, noting the unusual position of his hand above his head. She watched with fascination as he quickly registered his arm was unbreakably tied to something, and the furious flash of anger across his face, before he registered that he wasn't the only one in the room.

She noted with fascination how he didn't even look at her. "Well hello, lass," he drawled huskily. Finally, his face turned, eyes locking with hers. She shivered quickly under the intensity of his gaze. "To what do I owe the pleasure this time, darling?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

She snorted quickly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, aside from _that_." He spoke sarcastically, giving his right hand a quick experimental tug, wincing quickly in pain as it pulled at his broken ribs. "Really, lass? One might think you might have a fetish for this sort of thing." He quirked his eyebrow at her, giving his wrist another quick tug, resulting in another spasm of pain flashing across his features, and unwillingly, her heart jumped.

"What on _earth _were you thinking?" She asked steadily, proud to hear no waver in her voice.

He smiled brightly back at her, only his eyes betraying his anger. "I don't know lass, something about, _him killing the love of my life!" _He bellowed, body shaking, his right hand clenched into a fist.

She carefully moved forward, placing a hand on his chest, and another warily pushing his hook to the floor. She knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt her. He'd had plenty of opportunity for that. But she'd lived with absolute control for 10 years, and in the past few months, her world had turned completely upside down. She'd at least try and hold onto the old semblance of herself. "No matter what he's done, I _can't_ let you kill him, Hook." She told him softly, steel underlying her tone. "No matter what he did to you, in this world, you can't murder people and walk away free. You'd be in prison before you even blinked."

"Isn't that what I'm in now, love?" He chucked humorlessly, gesturing with his chin to his right wrist.

She leaned closer to him, bringing her face within inches of his. "Not even close," she said breathily. She locked her gaze with his, noting the stormy blue eyes had grown dark, unlike their usual light blue. "Here's the deal. Neal's fiancee, Tamara, will be along in a few hours to let you free."

Hook laughed suddenly. "And here we go again, darling. Back to the beanstalk." She swallowed painfully, eyes still locked with his, refusing to look away. "When are you going to try something new, lass?"

"Trust?" Emma scoffed. "You?"

"Why not, lass?" He drawled lazily, a smirk widening across his features. "I think we've already established that we make a damned great team."

Emma smiled at him gently, battling inner turmoil. She patted his wrist gently, "Sure we do, Hook," she whispered. She quickly moved both wrists to his left hand, twisting off his hook before he could protest. She stood quickly, ignoring his bellow of rage.

"Swan!" She could feel the force of his rage from his words alone.

She turned back slowly.

"You can't leave me here like this!" He snapped angrily.

She huffed angrily. "I already told you, Neal's fiancee will be along to let you out in a few hours. She'll make sure you get back to Storybrooke. We just need a head start."

"Don't leave me here like this, Swan," he said desperately, lunging towards her as much as the handcuffs would allow.

Emma's mind whirled at the words. How many times had she pleaded that very question internally? How many times had she asked that question of the parents who'd abandoned her, who could they have left her. But now, standing in front of him, she knew she had no choice. "I have to leave you. I just need a head start." She crouched in front of him, carefully keeping out of his reach. "You won't be left alone, you'll just be left for awhile. That's the best I can do." Ignoring his protests, she quickly stood up, carefully closing the door behind her on the way out, knowing that if she didn't leave him now, she never would.

She took a deep breath, trying to push down the emotions rising inside of her. She'd wanted to trust him. She'd wanted to trust a lot of people. But those same people had taught her not to trust. She'd started making exceptions with Henry, with her parents, people she'd come to know over months. She'd opened herself up, and it hurt. It was worth it, but it undeniably hurt. She'd admit to herself that Hook had made her want to trust him, and she'd known him a scant few weeks, and had proved to her that revenge was at the forefront of his mind. It scared her just how much she wanted to trust him. And for that reason alone, she knew that she could never trust him, no matter how much she might want too.

"We're here." Neal announced grimly, breaking Emma out of reverie, as she quickly scanned the border of town.

There was no smoke rising from anywhere - always a good sign. No rushing throngs of citizens, also a good sign. Emma allowed a flicker of hope to rise in her chest. "Get us back to Gold's shop," she directed Tamara tersely. "We should be able to find them all there." She knew she was being short with her, but she really could have cared less at that moment in point. She cared about her family, the people that had shown her they actually cared about her. She owed nothing to Tamara or Neal, other than the simple favor that they had brought her back to town, and she was the sheriff, so now she was going to ensure the town was safe. Simple.

Tamara quickly pulled to a stop outside Gold's shop, and less than a second later, Emma jumped out, gun quickly pulled from her holster and slowly approached the front door. Taking a deep breath, not looking to see if Neal had followed her, she quickly kicked the door in, surveying the room. Seeing no one, she moved steadily further in, moving to the back room, breathing a quick sigh of relief and re-holstered her gun as she saw David on the floor, Mary Margaret in his arms.

"Emma!" David exclaimed in relief.

Emma smiled wryly at them both, quickly striding over to both of them, dropping to the floor and hugging them both quickly. She allowed herself a brief moment, and then snapped her attention back to business. "Where's Gold?" She briefly registered the horror that crossed Mary Margaret's face, followed by a lone tear, and braced herself for what couldn't be good news.

"He's alive," David said tonelessly.

"Cora?"

"Dead," Mary Margaret whispered.

"Dead?" Emma asked incredulously. "How?" She exclaimed.

David shook his head briefly. "We'll talk later." He indicated Mary Margaret with a small jerk of his head, and deducing from the tears, Emma assumed it had something to do with her.

"Ok," Emma said slowly. "So, everyone's ok?" She asked cautiously.

"We're ok," David said softly. "Ruby's still got Henry. Why don't you head home, sort yourself out, and then head over to pick him up?"

Emma shook her head. "I appreciate that, but I want my family all under one roof. See you at home?" She directed the question mainly at Mary Margaret, who still lay in David's embrace, eye's unfocused. She felt worry lance through her, but knew that there were somethings that couldn't be talked about immediately. She would find out the truth, but it might take some time, but right now, she could, _would_, have to wait. She still had a stab-happy pirate somewhere on the loose between Manhattan and Storybrooke, a still ruthless Gold, a guaranteed psychotic Regina if her mother had just been killed, the man who had sent her to jail and his new fiancee, and a son who wasn't presently with her.

Emma gently laid a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder, feeling even more worried at the quick flinch. "You ok?" She asked gently. She felt a little better at the small nod, and a little more relieved at David's nod and smile. "Ok, I'm going to go pick up Henry. I'll see you both at home."

She stood up slowly, reluctant to leave Mary Margaret in such a state, but needing to know that Henry was safe. Emma quickly made her way out of the shop, and headed towards the diner. She quickly scanned her attention over the town, eager to search for anything new, anything different that would give her indications that something was wrong.

Her attention was drawn down to the harbor where she knew the Jolly Roger to be hidden. She was still slightly unsettled by the fact that she could see it when the other's had been unable too, only seeing when she had brought them onboard. Emma wondered if they would still be able to see it now. Her eyes roamed quickly over the ship, feeling a surge of panic rising in her that Hook's location was unknown. She took a deep breath, _one problem at a time_, she reminded herself.

She continued walking, but her eyes were drawn back to the ship and she stopped dead in her tracks. _Was that? Surely not. There was no chance that Hook had got here that fast. _And yet, there was a figure standing on the edge of the dock, facing away from her, dressed in a large black coat. She blinked quickly, wiping her hand across her eyes, and when she opened them a second later, the figure was gone. Her mouth gaped open in shock. _Was she imagining things? _She must be. It must be the shock of the day, she told herself firmly. There was _no _chance that the figure she had seen could be real and disappear in the mere second that she had closed her eyes. It must be wishful thinking that she hoped Hook was back in town. _Only because it would be much easier knowing where he was_, she told herself sternly. She cared about him because he was a fairytale character, lost in the real world, with no real world savvy. _Not_ because she was concerned about him.

* * *

Emma continued briskly to the diner, eager to see Henry and even though she knew that he was safe, she knew that she'd feel a lot better when he was within arms distance of her. She reached the diner quickly, swinging the front door open carefully, hearing the bell ring, and quickly scanned over the patrons.

"Emma!" Henry's voice eagerly rang out, and she smiled broadly, arms held open, calm settling within her as his arms wrapped around her waist, but still, a sense of unease remained.

She reached to ruffle his hair with one hand, other wrapped around his body, hugging her tight to him. "Hey kid, how you doing?" She asked gruffly.

"Miss me too, lass?" Came a smooth, silky drawl.

Emma's spine stiffened instantly, knowing that voice anywhere. She was overwhelmed with relief in one sense, and full-blow panic on the other. She carefully maneuvered Henry until he was slightly behind her, shielded by her body. "Hook," she acknowledged, smiling carefully at him. She flinched as he reached out with his hand, gently touching the side of her face, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hook? And to think that I thought we'd moved on to a first name basis. Pity really. Especially considering the amount of times you've chained me up, Ms. Swan," he whispered. "You still haven't answered my question." He winked at her.

Emma ignored him. "How did you get here? More to the point, why didn't you wait for Tamara to bring you back?"

Hook tilted his head to the side, lazily observing her, watching with fascination as color blossomed in her cheeks. "Really, lass? You honestly expected me to wait, wait while being chained up, yet again, by you? After I heard that you were going to steal _my_ ship? Ah ah," he said warningly as she started to respond furiously. "And to hear that I thought you were the _law-abiding citizen_ in this town."

"I told you, we just needed a head start," Emma whispered threateningly.

Hook tilted his head to the side, eyebrow raised. "Lass, I think this conversation is best continued elsewhere." He jerked his head slightly, indicating the other patrons in the restaurant. "Come on, Henry." He took Emma by the arm, ignoring her protests.

"How the hell do you know my son?" She hissed under her breath, smiling sweetly at Granny as they made their way outside.

"Well, we were having a nice chat in the diner, before you arrived. Weren't we?" Hook smiled down at Henry, and while Emma wanted to be shocked, she didn't see a hint of malice or other intentions in his gaze.

Henry nodded happily. "Killian was telling me all about Neverland, Emma! Can we go someday?" He pleaded.

Emma's thoughts were in turmoil. _Killian?_ _Since when were those two on a first name basis?_

"Henry, I think Ruby needs you a second." She nodded inside, and thankfully Henry was only too eager to run back inside and possibly cajole more hot chocolate out of Ruby.

"Eager to get me on my own so soon, lass?" Hook smirked down at her.

"Why didn't you wait?" She asked firmly.

He snorted derisively. "Swan, we've already been through this. You honestly expected me to wait, chained up to something yet again, depriving me of my hook, and stealing my _bloody _ship?" His voice rose to a near-shout at the end, stopping only by Emma's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Sh!" She hissed, frantically pulling her hand back as she felt his tongue quickly dart out of his mouth to her hand. She ignored the frisson of delight running through her, and rubbed her hand on her jeans. "Look," she shifted uncomfortably, "You tried to _kill_ Gold. You don't understand prison here. You can't just go around _murdering_ people."

Hook laughed quietly. "And yet, Swan, you've allowed Gold to walk around, knowing he murdered people. Double standards, eh?"

Emma shifted again. "That was in another _land_, Hook. As much as I want too, I can't exactly put him in jail for murder in another land that people don't know exists!"

Hook shook his head slowly. "Swan," he breathed wearily. "I've been hunting that crocodile for nigh on 300 years now. I was _this _close to finally having the revenge, and _you," _he leaned closer to her, feeling satisfaction at the shudder he saw run through her, "Took that away from me. _Again_."

"I won't apologize for that," Emma said determinedly. "I won't see you in prison for murder, Hook."

Hook took a step closer to her, putting her off balance at his proximity, but she refused to step away. "And just why not, _love_?" He breathed, lifting a hand and delicately tracing a line down her arm.

Emma stared at him, trying to compose an answer.

Hook smiled at her then, a true, _genuine_ smile. "You see, love, I think it's because despite what you admit to yourself, those pesky little things called emotions have come into play, and you can't _bear_ to see me in prison, no matter how much you might have a fetish for tying me up."

Emma stared at him dumbfounded, starting to retort only to stop swiftly as he swiftly closed the distance between them, placing his right hand and stump on her hips, pulling her flush against him, claiming her lips with his. He kissed like he fought. Passion, swiftness, heat, aggressiveness, and gentleness all combined to steal her breath away, and Emma was swiftly pulled into the kiss, shocked at just how _right _it felt.

He pulled away just as swiftly, leaning his forehead against hers. "And the reason I didn't wait, love, is because a man _fights_ for what he _deserves_. He doesn't wait for someone to give it to him. Because I knew you were leaving and contrary to what you might think, I will _always_ find you." He whispered breathily against her lips, watching with fascination as her chest rose and fell quickly, cheeks blooming with color. And without waiting for her response, he quickly turned on his heel, striding off.

Emma stared after him with bemusement, lifting her hand unconsciously to trace her lips, feeling the imprint of his lips still on hers.

"Mom, you ok?" Henry's voice snapped her out of reverie, still watching Killian stride away. _Killian?_

She shook her head swiftly, and looked down, forcing a small chuckle at the cup of - no doubt - hot chocolate in his hand. "Yeah kid, come on." He reached out and took her hand, leading her down the street, back to their apartment where David and Mary Margaret would no doubt be waiting.

"So, you and Killian, huh?" Henry asked happily.

"What?" Emma exclaimed, laughing in bemusement as Henry just smirked at her. "I don't think so kid, not by a long shot."

"You might want to tell him that then, Mom. I think he likes you!" Henry grinned at her sarcastically before running the few last steps to their apartment.

Emma groaned internally. _Damn Killian. Why did he have to make everything so difficult? Although, she had to admit, it wasn't a _bad_ feeling. As much as she wanted to deny it, all she could feel was _happiness. _And that was a problem. Or was it? Was it necessarily a bad thing? Because most people fell in love with pirates, especially now that everyone she knew in town was a fairytale character. _She allowed herself a small grin at that thought, remembering the first time they'd met. She couldn't help that little voice of hope inside her though. _Maybe, just maybe, it might be a good thing. _

* * *

**Go ahead and drop a review, let me know what you thought! Hope you enjoyed :)!**


End file.
